Forbidden
by the-glory-days
Summary: Schuyler and Oliver had swore never again, they promised each other, but here they were again, Schuyler's teeth an inch from his neck, knowing all the implications of their actions. Schuyler/Oliver, implied Schuyler/Jack ; May be Mature for some readers.


**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Blue Bloods Series_ belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Pairing**: Schuyler/Oliver, lightly Schuyler/Jack. This is set after _Masquerade_ and during the beginning of _Revelations_.

A big thanks to _**cevuplay**_ for looking this over

* * *

**_Forbidden_**

_You always want what you can't have. _

Schuyler had heard that phrase so many times in her lifetime, that she couldn't even begin to count, but never had she realized how unbelievably true it was until she found out what she truly was.

**=x=**

Oliver Hazard-Perry had been Schuyler's best friend since the second grade, when he shared half of his mayonnaise and lettuce sandwich with her. She had forgotten her lunch, and he had graciously offered some of his. He had been trying for years to become her friend, and she had always pushed him away. In fact, she ignored him. Schuyler had never understood why he had persisted with such zeal to become her friend all those years, but she now knew.

He, Oliver, Ollie, her best friend of almost ten years, was her conduit, her caretaker, protector of her most valuable secret. But most importantly, Oliver was human.

Schuyler Van Alen, on the other hand was a Blue Blood, a vampyre, "fire angel", well, not full-fledged. She was the daughter of Allegra Van Alen and Stephen Chase. Allegra, most commonly known as Gabrielle, was one of the seven Archangels, and Stephen, was her human familiar.

Schuyler is the only one of her kind; a Dimendium Cognatus, a half blood.

Of course, she had had no idea for the last fifteen years of her life, until the streaks of blue lines on her arms, began to become more prominent on her milky skin. And then of course, she had been invited to join the New York Blood Bank Committee one of the oldest charities in New York, and also the most prestigious. Amongst the other Blue Bloods, the four hundred that could exist at any one time, it was known as the Committee.

The Committee's responsibilities included teaching all the Blue Bloods, the code during their Sunset Years. The Code serves like a set of laws and guidelines for all Blue Bloods to follow. They were to abide to each of the codes set forth, diligently.

Therefore, at this moment, sitting on the burgundy sheets of a lavish and posh Pennsylvania Hotel room on 34th Street, Oliver and Schuyler know what they are doing is wrong, so far from right that they don't even know the difference anymore.

They were silent as they took in their surroundings. The hotel was beautiful, the walls lined with gold filigree along the top and bottom. The burgundy bed sheets were easily 400-thread count Egyptian. The nightstands were topped with opal colored marble, and the floor was a stunning maple wood. Nevertheless, the most beautiful thing about the hotel room was the view.

Up in this room, the penthouse, the two of them could see most of downtown Manhattan, Oliver's favorite part of the city, and part of Midtown. They could the flashes of billboard lights from Madison Square Garden and this season's lights on the Empire State Building. The city was truly radiant at night, but neither could truly appreciate it.

The atmosphere in the hotel room was tense and their breathing was rough; they were both taking deep, unsteady breaths. They had sworn never to do this again. It was never supposed to happen, it unlawful even, but here they were again, about to do something they swore, "never again to do".

Schuyler could smell the tangy smell of some fruity alcoholic concoction on Oliver's breath. It brought a smile to her face to know that she wasn't the only one who was nervous, scared out of her mind, in fact.

Lately, she had been conflicted by her feelings for Oliver, thought she knew her heart lay somewhere else. When she had performed the Caerimonia Osculor, the "Sacred Kiss", on Oliver, she had been overwhelmed by elation. In those few moments as she drank from him, she was taken aback from the sheer energy his blood brought her, as well as his love for her. As she drank from him, she could finally, _fully,_ penetrate his mind, and she had seen how he felt for her, for the first time. She had had her suspicions, but this had confirmed it.

And for some unbeknownst reason, she had relished in his love for her.

So, as they sat side by side on the bed, silently, she couldn't help but to admire her best friend, her conduit. He was truly beautiful, her Ollie. He was tall and slim, yet he was still built. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and the softest, most brilliant shag of chestnut hair, that she was constantly tempted to run her hands through.

He was undeniably her best friend. He was witty and practical, but most of all caring. They got along perfectly and loved all the same things. He was just about perfect, and yet her heart craved and longed for someone else. Although, she wouldn't allow herself to think about him, the boy with the platinum hair and emerald eyes.

The two remained mute, until Schuyler finally worked up the courage to make a move. She stealthily climbed onto Oliver's lap, and his eyes widened at the sudden action, but he didn't allow it to faze him. He tried to keep his composure not just for his sake, but for Schuyler's.

Schuyler shifted in his lap and his hands found refuge around her waist, as hers traced along his face. Her hands played along his fair, elfin face, spending some time lining his sharp cheekbones with her delicate fingers. He truly was beautiful, and she couldn't even begin to understand how she had never noticed it before.

Oliver sat there savoring all her soft touches. She was everything he had always wanted. Yes, he had been assigned to her since childhood, told, and ordered to become her friend, but it had become a true and honest friendship. He had been informed of his duties as a conduit when he was younger. He knew everything there was to know about Schuyler's secrets, even the code, and yet he still sat there on the bed waiting for her to bite him.

He began to mimic her actions. He let his hands grab a hold of her heart-shaped face, loving the way the soft milky skin felt beneath his rough, calloused hands. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He quickly lost himself in them whenever she was around him. Her hair was so long and so dark, he cherished it; it was like silk in his hands. She was slim, like a young Kate Moss even, and she always drowning in her clothes, but he loved that about her. She as always herself, never trying to be something she wasn't. She didn't want to fit in, never desired it. She was beautiful, amazing. No, those were not good enough adjectives, she, she was transcendent.

He watched as she prepared to take him; he caught a glimpse of her fangs when she had shuddered, after his hands had found purchase just below the waist of her tee shirt.

"Ollie, are you sure?" she barely whispered in his ear. He shivered. He knew it was wrong what they were about to do, she did too. Blue Bloods were not supposed to make their conduit, a familiar, but at the time that she had bitten him, it had been dire, now she just needed it. It was unlawful for a Blue Blood to use their conduit as their familiar. They were supposed to find someone else to feed from. It was a rule. Conduits were not to be harmed.

It had been something she had yearned and desired for quite a while since they had first performed the "Sacred Kiss", but the nagging sensation of how wrong this whole situation was, was not lost on either of them. She wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. She had been strictly forbidden to see Oliver. Charles had made it clear to her that she was to refrain from speaking or seeing Oliver, but she couldn't and wouldn't stay away from him.

What they were doing was wrong on so many levels, but they wouldn't stop.

"Sky, just go for it. You need this."

Schuyler looked into the familiar hazel eyes that had comforted her on so many occasions and bared her teeth; he didn't flinch. He simply tilted his head and bared his neck to her. Schuyler placed her hand on his pulse, taking in the feeling of the blood flowing freely under his skin.

She didn't hesitate. She bit him swiftly, and just as abruptly got lost in the elation. His blood was delicious. It was awakening something in her that she had almost forgotten existed. She let her tongue lap at the blood, as his eyes fluttered in pleasure and he moaned. It was an odd pleasure to both of them, but pleasure none the less. The feelings were immense, and both of them felt it.

As Schuyler continued to drink from him, his hips rose to meet hers in a sensual motion, and she didn't hesitate to meet them, matching his rhythm. This had gone from her need to feed to something more, something sensual.

She loved Oliver, she didn't know how much, or to what extent, either, but she loved him.

His hands roamed her back, rubbing it up and down as his hips continued to rise against hers. An unusual sleepy feeling was starting to pervade his senses. He remembered this from the last time. He had felt the same way the first time.

"Sk-Sky, I'm feeling woozy."

Schuyler stopped drinking, removing her teeth from his neck. The wound was beginning to clot, as the air hit it. She didn't say anything as she removed herself from Oliver's lap. She pushed him down lightly on the bed. He fell asleep, almost instantly.

She couldn't sleep though. She was fully awake; his blood had given her an electric charge almost. She watched him sleep, he looked peaceful, yet she was anything but.

All she could think of was that this could never happen again, _never_.

As she sat there looking out of the window overlooking New York City, she let the nights events replay in her head. It had been so intense, and in those few moments, she had only thought of Oliver, but as soon as it was over, as soon as his eyes closed and his head hit the pillow, all she could think of was the boy who lived down the hall from her, the beautiful platinum haired boy with the emerald eyes.

She may love Oliver, but she was in love with Jack Force, and that love was even more forbidden than this one.

**=FIN=**


End file.
